Modern Wikia:Editing Policy
Modern Wikia is the product of thousands of editors' contributions, each bringing something different to the table: researching skills, technical expertise, writing prowess, tidbits of information, or, most importantly, a willingness to help. Even the best article should not be considered complete; each new editor offers new insights about how to further enhance our content. Adding information to Modern Wikia Editors are encouraged to add information to Modern Wikia, either by creating new articles or by adding information to existing articles. Depending on the degree of its suspected inaccuracy or negative impact, the information may be removed either immediately or after sources have been requested and none has been provided for some time. To avoid such challenges, the best practice is to provide an "inline citation" at the time the information is added. Another way editors can add information to an article is by finding a source for existing unsourced material. This is especially true if you come across statements that are potentially controversial. You do not need to be the person who added the information to add a source and citation for it. Talking and editing Be helpful: explain Be helpful: explain your changes. When you edit an article, the more radical or controversial the change, the greater the need to explain it. For smaller changes, use an appropriate edit summary. For larger or more significant changes, the edit summary may not give you enough space to explain the edit – in this case leave a note on the article's talk page. Remember too that notes on the talk page are more visible, make misunderstandings less likely and encourage discussion rather than edit warring. If you think a page simply needs to be rewritten or changed substantially, you can just go ahead and do that. Preserve any old contents you think might have some discussion value on the talk page, along with a comment about why you made the change. (For larger changes, it may be more convenient to use the page history to find the URL of the old version before your changes, and provide a link to this on the article talk page.) Even if you delete something that's just plain false, odds are that it got there because someone believed it was true, so noting that you removed this and saying why will make it less likely that the mistake will be made again in the future. Be cautious with major changes: discuss Be cautious with major changes: consider discussing them first. With large proposed deletions or replacements, it may be best to suggest changes in a discussion, to prevent edit warring and disillusioning either other editors or yourself (if your hard work is rejected by others). One person's improvement is another's desecration, and nobody likes to see their work "destroyed" without prior notice. If you choose to be very bold, take extra care to justify your changes in detail on the article talk page. This will make it less likely that editors will end up reverting the article back and forth between their preferred versions. To facilitate discussion of a substantial change without filling up the talk page, you can create the new draft in your own userspace (eg User:Example/Lipsum) and link to it on the article discussion page. Make Links Be sure to link articles to other articles, this is important so than users can understand more about the article, and look up information easier. IMPORTANT: Link articles only related to modern society from 1980 to the Present. Category:Modern Wikia